Carsverse one-shots
by BlackNightmareDragon
Summary: Just a random bunch of unrelated one shots. Some are short, some might be longer depending on how much inspiration I have. Not in any particular chronological order. Featuring some OCs! (All owners of the OCs have given me permission to use them, and I don't own any characters in any stories)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the first of a bunch of one-shots I will be doing, seeing as I CAN'T KEEP UP A STORY! I don't know how often I'll post one, cause of school, doing exam preparation and stuff, sorry if it's like months...

...

Dottie was in her workshop, humming to herself. She had the radio on as she organized the place. It had been a quiet day, not much happening (and Dusty for ONCE not coming in with a broken part) so she wasn't stressed.

As she listened, one of her favourite songs came on, and she started dancing a little, tapping her wheels to the music. She grabbed a wrench, using it as a microphone as she sang along.

She twirled around the room, buried in the tune, synchronizing her voice to the lyrics.

She was however completely unaware of two people watching her, one filming her with a video camera held in his fuel pipe.

Chug and Dusty were just outside the door, snickering as they watched her dancing. Dusty was just on his way to tell the mechanic his engine felt off, when he saw that, and the two quickly got a camera and began capturing the moment.

Dottie was blissfully unaware of the two, gliding round the room singing to herself.

...

The next day, Dottie was working on Dusty's engine, with the radio playing again in the background.

"Honestly Dusty, you need to be more careful with yourself," the forklift sighed, replacing yet another worn out oil seal.

"Yeah, I know, but you know me," the plane sighed.

As they were talking, the same song from the day before came on. Dottie finished up, shutting Dusty's hood. She started singing to herself, when Dusty, reminded of the other day, burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dottie glared at him.

"Oh nothing... nice dance moves from yesterday though!" He smirked as he sped out.

It took a moment for Dottie to register this, until she found a video camera lying on the floor. Turning it on, she saw the two had filmed her.

"DUUUUUUUSSSTTYYYYY!"


	2. Chapter 2

The radio was buzzing. Skipper perked up.

"Guys! The radio!" He called, and Sparky, Chug and Dottie came over.

"Hello? Dusty?" Dottie asked eagerly. Dusty hadn't called in a few days, and they were starting to worry.

"This is Blade Ranger, I'm the fire chief at Piston Peak air attack base, I'm afraid I have... some news..."

"News? About what? Where's Dusty?" Chug asked.

"That's what I wanted to call you about..." the four heard the chief sigh, as if he was having trouble saying his next sentence. "Dusty, he... crashed, while we were working..."

"Wh-what?!" All four chorused at once. Tears started pouring down Dottie's face. Chug and Sparky were stunned into silence. Skipper was shocked.

"I'm so sorry," Blade continued. "Our mechanic is doing all he can, he's still out cold. His gearbox gave out and he fell."

"O-okay... thank you..." Skipper hung up. He couldn't stop the tears escaping. Sparky tried to comfort him, but it was hopeless. The hope the group had felt earlier was shot down in flames,and now all they could do was pray their friend would live.

Chug kept his fuel pipe round Dottie, trying to provide some comfort.

Dottie was shaking. She knew that Dusty would have pushed himself at some point, just... it was such a shock. Just like the Pacific three years before, it was the young plane's bravery that had caused it.

"What did he ever do to deserve that?" Dottie sobbed. She felt it was her fault, she was blaming herself for it, even though she had no control over it.

Skipper had tears running down his nose. His student, the plane he saw as his son, was injured, and might not live. He didn't know what he would do if Dusty never came home.

_"Please Dusty... please be okay..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so third chapter's up. This one's humanized, as you can probably tell. Dusty belongs to Disney, FNAF belongs to its creator and Andy belongs to Storm Arashi, who gave me permission to use him. Can Dusty survive five nights at Freddy's... or even five minutes?

...

"Alright, so what's the game you wanted me to play?" Dusty asked as he sat in front of the computer.

Andy grinned. "This one," he said handing his brother the game. Five Nights at Freddy's.

Dusty took the game, turning it over in his hand. "You said this was an adventure game," he narrowed his eyes. "Looks like a horror to me,"

"Oh it is an adventure game, the cover's a bit misleading. It's really fun!" Andy insisted.

"Okay..." the redhead wasn't sure, but put the game in his computer anyway. He started it up.

"Hey! I can't move!"

"You're not supposed to, keep checking the hall lights and the cameras. If anything shows up in the hall you have to shut the door or you lose. And you only get so much power." The young boy explained.

Dusty did as instructed. He checked the cameras and the lights in the hall. He didn't entirely trust Andy, but not one for quitting, he kept playing. There wasn't much on the desk in the game in front of him. A desk fan and some posters on the wall.

Soon, a chicken appeared in the window on the right. It stared at the two boys, beak open showing teeth.

"Oh God!" Dusty nearly fell backwards out his chair. Andy tried not to laugh. This was priceless. He'd played this game, and thought it would be funny to see his brother's reactions.

"Quick! Shut the door!" He said pointing at the screen. "You'll lose the game!"

His brother shut the door and kept checking. When the chicken left, he opened the door. It wasn't long before a bear appeared just in the other doorway.

"Andy! What sort of game is this?!" Dusty protested.

"A really fun and popular game, keep playing!"

Dusty rolled his eyes and kept at it... until he noticed something. The fox that usually stood behind an 'out of order' sign was missing.

"Where's the fox? He was there a minute ago," Dusty frowned. He checked a camera, only to see the fox running down the hall towards him. He yelped and jumped back from his computer, knocking the chair over and falling over it in his haste to get away.

Andy cracked up. Dusty got up and looked back at his computer... and saw the fox's face appear on screen, followed by a game over. He narrowed his eyes, glaring at Andy. He stood up.

"Did you just get me to play a horror game?" He asked calmly.

"No," his brother got an innocent look.

"Andy..."

"...maybe!" He ran out the room laughing. Dusty chased after him.

"Come here you!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's another chapter! A little Christmassy fluff here, containing our favourite couple (well, mine anyway, you're all entitled to your own opinions!)**

* * *

><p>Sally was enjoying a drink at Flo's cafe, chatting to the lady. She hadn't had much work at the hotel recently, the weather having been colder. It was getting close to Christmas, and she'd had something planned for her fiance Lightning. It wasn't much, just a little something.<p>

"So, do you know if Lighting's been planning anything for the two o' ya?" Flo asked.

"Hm?" Oh... No, no not that I know of," Sally smiled to herself. "I've had a little something planned for him though," she said, running her fingertips round the top of her coffee mug.

"What?"

"Just a little gift I've been working on... don't tell him," the blonde gave Flo a warning look.

Flo drew a cross over her heart. "I swear, I will not tell a soul dear," she winked.

"Thanks," A loud crash from outside made the two women turn their heads. Standing up, Sally headed outside to see what all the commotion was about.

Outside, Lightning and Mater were lying in a heap tangled in fairy lights. They had been trying to string them up outside and were now laying in the snow.

Lightning groaned. He saw Sally coming out to them.

"Great, now Sally's gonna see me tangled in these things like an idiot." He muttered. He quickly tried to scramble out of view, dragging some lights along with him.

Sally walked out, seeing Mater trying to get the rest of the lights off. Shaking her head, she walked over and helped him up.

Mater rubbed the back of his neck as the lights were soon removed. "Gee, thanks Miss Sally," he grinned.

"Anytime, need any help with the lights?"

"Nah, me and Lightnin' got it covered."

Sally looked around. _'I swear there were more lights than this... and where's Lightning?'_

A pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who!"

Sally giggled, pulling the hands off her eyes and turning round. Lightning pulled her into a hug, winking at Mater. The tow mechanic took the hint, gave him a thumbs up and left.

Lightning gave Sally a quick kiss. When they pulled back, Sally tried to keep herself from laughing. The racer's hair was tangled with lights and dusted with snow.

She gave him a look, pulling off the lights. Lightning blushed a little.

"Heh... best leave the lights to Flo and Ramone," he grinned sheepishly.

"No kidding Stickers," Sally replied. Lightning took her hand, beginning to drag her to the Cosy Cone.

"Lightning!" Sally protested.

"C'mon! I wanna show you something!"

Sally rolled her eyes and let herself be led. Lightning covered her eyes with his hands. "No peeking!"

"I won't," The young woman sighed. She felt herself being slowed to a stop, and Lightning took his hands away.

"Okay, you can look now!"

Sally opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. The hotel had been decorated with Christmas lights, lots of different colors, glowing brightly against the white snow surrounding it. The lights had been strung in hanging strands, like the dangling branches of a willow tree. A few larger lights were dotted around, giving the effect of glittering stars in the night sky. A large frame in the shape of a star rested on top, wrapped in white lights with hints of blue showing through. Clearly a lot of effort had been put into it.

"Stickers..."

Lightning grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "Merry Christmas sweetheart,"

Sally kissed his cheek. "Makes my gift look like rubbish," she sighed.

"What did you get?"

Sally hurried into the hotel office, pulling out a small package from beneath her desk. It was a hemispheric shape. It was wrapped in red paper with gold Christmas trees on it. She handed it to Lightning.

Lightning carefully undid the paper, and gasped at what was inside. A small snowglobe, with a little glowing lightning bolt and a sparkly number 95 inside was resting in the paper.. In neat curly handwriting, the words 'My special racer," were inscribed into the side of the base, written with silver pen.

Sally smiled warmly, hugging him. "Merry Christmas Stickers,"

Lightning hugged her back, smiling at the gift in his hand.

_"Merry Christmas Sally,"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Another chapter. This one is sort of half and half when it comes to machine world or human world. It's based off the World of Machina by Storm Arashi (who gave me her permission to use this world and the characters. Seriously, check her work out, she's a really good writer!). Characters (c) Disney**

**Idea, World of Machina and Hailey and Olivia (c) Storm Arashi.**

* * *

><p>The rain hammered down on the windows of the hangar as Hailey Baker sat watching, bored. She had been hoping to go outside and play, but the weather had determined otherwise. She sighed, bored out of her mind. It had been a while since she had seen Olivia, and with the weather like this, it wasn't going to be any time soon.<p>

"Kid?"

A voice behind her made her turn, and she smiled tiredly at the helicopter across the room.

"You bored?" Blade asked.

"Uh huh, I wanted to play, but it's raining," she pouted.

"Isn't there anything else you could do? There's a whole box of stuff over there,"

Hailey hopped up and went over to the box, rummaging through, trying to find something to entertain herself.

"Do some drawings or something, I'm gonna get some sleep before any fires pop up," the helicopter said, closing his eyes and drifting off.

The little girl found a large box of loom bands, and deciding she had nothing better to do, thought she may as well make something.

Twisting the bands together over her fingers, she soon made a few bracelets. She glanced up at Blade, still fast asleep. She grinned as she got an idea.

Working quickly and quietly, Hailey made several large necklaces. With the help of a chair, she got up, looping them over Blade's prop like earrings. She giggled as she covered most of his prop in them.

* * *

><p>Blade yawned as sunlight filtered into his vision. He shook himself and opened the hangar door, going outside. He was completely unaware of what had happened when he'd been asleep. He rolled past his fellow firefighters.<p>

Drip couldn't help but snicker as he saw the chief. Dynamite gave him a glare, warning him not to say anything stupid.

Avalanche however was not as subtle.

"NICE ACCESSORIES BOSS!"

Maru was shifting some boxes as Blade rolled past.

"Have fun with Hailey?" he said nonchalantly.

_What?_ Blade turned to look at the mechanic. "What? I was asleep while she was playing,"

"Seems like someone had fun," Maru smirked. "Might wanna look at your reflection before you go scouting though,"

Blade, still confused, made his way over to a large puddle, glancing down at his reflection in the shimmering water. He could see several small, elastic accessories hanging from his prop blades.

"Hailey!"

Drip was quick to get a camera, capturing the moment, grinning.

"Maybe in thirty years we can use this for his picture on the Wall,"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: okay, so this one isn't humanized, and gives yet another reason behind Maru's nickname of the 'Duct Tape King'. All characters belong to Disney.

...

Maru was busy at work, repairing things in his workshop using whatever he could lay his lifts on. Which meant mostly duct tape.

The Smokejumpers' latest prank, involving hammers and a high powered jet hose, had led to a broken radio system in Patch's tower. To be honest,they were lucky the whole tower hadn't collapsed.

"There we go!" He exclaimed, handing the 'better than new' radio to Patch, who thanked him and went back up to her control tower.

It wasn't long before a voice was at the door. "Maru?"

Turning, Maru saw Dipper with a damaged pontoon standing there looking sheepish.

He sighed. "What happened?"

"Well, I was doing a routine practice over the lake and some crosswinds caught me off guard. I clipped the trees." She explained.

"C'mere,"

In less than a half hour, Maru had removed the damaged pontoon, fixed it up and reattached it. "There ya go"

"Thanks Maru, you're a lifesaver, Blade would'a had my tail," she grinned as she headed out.

An announcement came over the speakers. "Attention! Superintendent Spinner has entered the base. I repeat Superintendent Spinner has entered the base." Patch called.

Groaning inwardly, Maru drove out to meet him, deciding as Blade and Windlifter were out, he may as well send the chief's 'greetings'.

"Hello hello! Anybody gonna meet me? Answer, yes you are!" The arrogant SUV said as he drove up.

"What do you want? I got work to do," the forklift sighed.

"Tut tut, conditions here are not good. I don't want my park looking a mess! What have you been doing with the budget? Burning it?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Well, if SOMEONE wouldn't take eighty per cent of it away-" Maru started, but he was cut off.

"Anyway, it's not good, you been fixing it up with duct tape? That sticky, cheap gray stuff?" Cad continued. "You really need to find something better,"

Dipper rolled her eyes. "Maru's the best there is! He can fix anything and make it better than new!" She protested.

"Well it's cheap! This place had better get some new equipment or- hrk!"

He was cut off as Maru had stuck a length of duct tape over his mouth to shut him up. "You'd better skidaddle before I tape your eyes shut," the forklift said darkly.

Cad did a quick J-turn and drove off quickly as Maru chuckled, tossing the roll of tape in his lifts.

"See Dipper? That's why duct tape is our friend!"


	7. Chapter 7

I had to, I'm sorry XD. I know there's a lot of theories behind the 'Hula Skirt incident', and here's another! Who knew that one little line could create so many stories? And because Sparky needs some love!

...

"Uh... don't you think you've had enough?" Sparky tried to reason.

"N-no, I'm *hic* fine!" Skipper protested, reaching for another drink. He'd had one and he was already tipsy.

The medic sighed as he moved the drink away. Skipper gave him a glare and took it back.

"Mine,"

Sparky shook his head and let him have it, looking though his bag. If Skipper was gonna be drunk, he may as well take the opportunity to get the moment captured.

Skipper chugged the second drink down, looking for a third. A few other members of the Wrenches snickered as they saw their superior's current state.

One Wrench, Lucas, stood up and went over.

"Hey Skip! Bet you can't beat us in an arm wrestling match," he prompted.

"I bet I *hic* could," Skipper stumbled to his feet. Sparky tried to stop him.

"No, he's had enough-"

"Nonsense Sparky, I'm f-fine," Skipper stood up and followed Lucas back to his table. A few loud shouts of encouragement were heard from across the room by Sparky, who just shook his head and got his camera ready.

A few matches (and a LOT of drinks later) Skipper still hadn't returned, and Sparky was just hoping he hadn't fallen unconscious somewhere.

He got his answer to his location a few minutes later, as he heard someone stumbling about up on stage. Turning his head, he saw Skipper up there, and facepalmed.

The officer had taken the hula skirt and a coconut bra off a stand nearby, and had turned the music up louder in the background. "H-hey guys! HIT IT!"

He started swaying and turning round on stage in some sort of attempt at a dance. Sparky just snickered and took a few pictures, capturing the moment. He smirked as he put the camera back in his bag.

...

"You're joking right? THAT'S Skip?"

Sparky snickered as he nodded. "Yep, that's the tough veteran you know," he chuckled.

Dusty laughed. "Oh gosh! And does he know you have these?"

"Nope,"

Dusty ruffled his hair. "Clever, use them as a defense if he ever gets drunk again."

"Oh I will, I will," the medic grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dusty hold still!"

Dusty rolled his eyes as he let his little 'sister' work on his engine. She had had lessons from Dottie on fixing machines... and Dusty was her test monkey. At every given opportunity she would want to fix his engine or just give him a tune-up. Even if he didn't need it, she would find something to fix on him.

"There, all done!" She chirped as she shut his hood, stepping down. Dusty gave her a light nudge.

"Thanks Livvie," he grinned. The little girl nuzzled him back.

"Welcome Dusty, wuv you,"

After that, Dusty didn't think he'd need to have a check-up for a while... but he was wrong. He came down with the flu a couple days later, and Olivia kept an eye on him. The plane had refused to have Dottie check on him, partly in fear that she'd get ill too, but mostly bec' se he was stubborn. He couldn't resist his 'sister's' puppy dog eyes though, so she ended up making sure he was okay.

Olivia was at Dottie's workshop for her usual lessons now, so Dusty was alone in his hangar. He sighed as he shivered again feeling a chill go through him.

"Urgh, hate this..."

"You'll be fine soon..." a voice said from the door. Looking up Dusty saw his mentor smiling gently at him. "Just hang in there soldier,"

Dusty lowered himself on his landing gear and sighed again. "Hope so, this stinks..." He sneezed as his prop spun, before groaning. He shivered as he felt a chill go through him.

Skipper frowned, pushing a window shut. "If you didn't have the windows open maybe it wouldn't be so hot in here,"

Dusty rolled his eyes. "I'm ill, I don't need your sarcasm," he smirked. It was Skipper's turn to roll his eyes as he nudged his student lightly.

Dusty shifted away. "I don't want you getting sick too," he mumbled. He sneezed again and jolted back a little. "Urgh..."

Small footsteps were heard as Olivia walked in, ducking under Skipper's wing holding a blanket. She draped it over Dusty, kissing his hood. "Try get some sleep,"

Dusty frowned. "I don't want to..." He paused as he yawned. "Sleep,"

Skipper shook his nose. "She's right you know, you need rest," The orange plane shivered a little as he shrugged.

"Fine,"

"Good, get some rest," Skipper smirked as he started to head out. "I'll check on you tomorrow," he called as he headed back to his own hangar. Olivia crawled onto Dusty's wing curling up against his side. She nuzzled him and he nudged her back.

"Wuv you Dusty," she mumbled as she started to drift off.

Dusty smiled a little. "Love you too Liv," he yawned. He closed his eyes and drifted off too.

...

I know it's late, I'm sorry :/. I've had writer's block, and a LOAD of tests and revision to do at school. It's been a bit busy, but seeing as Christmas is a-coming, I'll try to put more effort in, I swear!

Anyway, Olivia belongs to Storm Arashi, who gave me permission to use her. And Skipper and Dusty belong to Disney, as I've probably said a lot. Meh...


	9. Chapter 9

It was Christmas eve and all through the base.

Not a creature was stirring, not even a-

"DRIP WHAT THE HECK' S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

... Okay. I lied. Everyone was awake and active, particularly the Smokejumpers. As usual the boys were up to their tricks, while Dynamite frantically tried to control the snowball fight that had broken out. She was rushing round like a mad thing, ending up being targeted more often than she would have preferred. Freezing cold snow behind her tyres was the last thing she wanted.

The boys however were having the time of their lives. Actually having the capabilities to create and throw snowballs was of great delight to them, leaving others like Windlifter and Cabbie on the sidelines. Drip was particularly pleased with his possession of a claw, which he used to gather large amounts of the soft frozen water to throw at the others or simply dump on top of someone.

Pinecone just decided to keep herself out of it, waiting inside the main hangar. After all there was the Christmas special of Doctor Who to look forward to. She had never liked the cold weather, so she kept herself inside where it was warm and safe from the rain of snowballs. She decided that, to pass the time until the Doctor was on the television, she would put up a few more decorations. Dragging the cardboard box of tinsel, lights and other such things, she set about adding some festive cheer to the otherwise empty hangar.

Maru was up on a scissor lift putting some lights on the large Christmas tree in the centre of the base. He wrapped the multicoloured string of lights around the branches carefully, making sure they were fixed and wouldn't come flying off in a strong wind or from the breeze created by one of the copter's blades. He fixed them with cable ties and began to load on brightly coloured festive decorations to some of the branches.

Windlifter was at the edge of the base, mumbling praises and prayers to the various spirits of the forest. He thanked them for the snow that would hold off the flames while he and the others could enjoy the holiday. He thanked them for the gift of fire to the world, for without it, they would have no job, and there would be no warmth. He thanked them for nature, for the beautiful blossoms in spring and for the spectatular colours of leaves in autumn. He thanked them for the gift of life for the machines throughout the world, and for the gift of oil to feed them. He left his gratitudes in the form of a few hymns, and an offering of oil before heading back to the others, content.

Cabbie for once had ditched the headphones and old tracks for the music playing out the speakers on Patch's hangar. Although he wasn't a fan of modern music, he had a bit of a soft spot for some of the older Christmas songs. He hummed quietly as he watched the antics of the Smokejumpers. He chuckled a little, shaking his nose. While he was much older and larger than them, he still found it amusing to witness an argument. Cold snowflakes landed on his broad wings, melting and causing his wings to sparkle in the dim light.

Dipper was singing to herself, in a very good mood. She hummed a Christmas tune, dipping her wings from side to side a little bit. She had fake Deere antlers on her head, and had a little piece of mistletoe hanging over her left wing. Not that she was going to get lucky, after Dusty's certification he hadn't come back to the base, and as for the other boys, that was well out of the question. Still, she liked the shapes of the leaves and just thought it was pretty. She smiled in content.

Blade was doing a final scout around the park for any fires that had fought against the cold. After the disaster in August (which led to not only his crash but the serious crash of a SEAT that had left the plane in the repair bay for most of the next week), he wasn't taking any chances. The trees had replenished themselves since the incident, leaving the valley lush and green once more. The helicopter smiled a little despite the cold; seeing the park in such a beautiful winter form was breathtaking. As much as he would have loved to remain in his hangar,where it was warm, he still had responsibilities to take care of.

A small red figure flying in from his left made him grin.

"Hey Blade!" Dusty called as he flew closer. He looked just the same as he had when he left, except his paint was a little scratched and faded. Blade smirked a bit.

"Hey Champ! Aren't you staying in Propwash for Christmas?" The helicopter called back. The SEAT flew over, flying alongside him.

"Not this year, I decided I'd stay out here for a few days." He grinned. "Skipper made me promise I wouldn't crash, and Dottie promised to remove my wings and landing gear if I did," he pulled a face.

Blade couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Sounds like something Maru would say," he said, and Dusty laughed.

The two approached the base and landed. Luckily the runway had been plowed free of snow that afternoon, so Dusty landed with relative ease. The gust generated by Blade's propeller blades blew flakes of snow up in a mist as he landed, and the faint glow of the sunset captured them, making them sparkle.

Almost as soon as Dusty had turned around, a loud squeal was heard.

"DUSTMUFFIN!"

The SEAT grinned somewhat sheepishly as the large super scooper came over. "Hey Dipper! Long time no see!"

"And it's great to see you again too! Hold on!" With that, she raced off, returning with something held in her mouth. She put a Santa hat on Dusty's head, grinning. The smaller plane blinked, looking up at it, before breaking into a smile.

"Thanks!"

"Welcome! Come on! Come say hi!" She led him over to where the others were... and where the Smokejumpers were still involved in the snowball fight. All three of the boys were covered in snow, as was Dynamite, and even Cabbie had some on him. A snowball hit him from behind, and he wheeled round, only to have another hit him in the windshield. A chorus of laughter was heard as he shook it off. He gave a mischievous grin, and scooped some snow up onto his wing, throwing it back at Blackout. He dodged, and the snowball hit Blade instead.

Dusty gulped. "Oh uh... hi Blade... hehe..." He grinned nervously.

Blade gave his signature glare, keeping Dusty frozen in place. A split-second look at Cabbie told the larger plane what to do. Dusty was still stammering apologies as the huge form of the ex-military aircraft loomed over, before dropping a wingful of snow right on top of him. The SEAT spluttered, and Blade smirked in a smug way.

"You got a little bit of snow on you there Champ,"

The Smokejumpers, Dipper and even Patch in her tower (who had been observing the whole situation) were in fits of laughter, and even Windlifter chuckled quietly. Dusty shock the snow off, shivering. Maru grinned and quickly gathered up some snow, throwing it at Dipper. The super scooper squealed, shaking it off. Dusty laughed.

Patch began to play Christmas tunes through the speakers on her tower, and the lights on the tree were switched on by Maru. Windlifter began humming to a tune, and was standing beneath the tree. Cabbie stood opposite him, and, one by one, the others joined. Snow had started to fall again, settling on the machines below. Each was quiet, apart from perhaps a little quiet singing, just enjoying the moment.

And so, on Christmas Eve, at the Air Attack base in Piston Peak National Park, the various firefighters, aerial and ground alike, gathered around the tree in the snow. Music echoed from the place, and the trees at the edge of the base glowed in holiday colours from the lights twinkling around them. Decorations spun and danced lightly in the cold night breeze, and Christmas spirit filled the air as Dusty, Blade, Windlifter, Cabbie, Dipper, Patch, Maru and the Smokejumpers stood beneath the tree together. All was well.

...…

A random little Christmassy fic (I know there was the other one but this is actually for Christmas). Also my Secret Santa gift to felineSyndr0me on deviantART. Merry Christmas!


	10. Chapter 10

**Lynn, Brody, Andy and Olivia belong to Storm Arashi, who gave me permission to use them. Other characters belong to Disney.**

...

New Year's Eve in Propwash had never been a quiet occasion. There was always a huge fireworks display, and everyone stayed up well past midnight. This year was no exception. The snow that had come meant that there was little chance of a fore breaking out, so Dusty was free to enjoy the evening without having to worry. He, Chug and Sparky had organised the fireworks, and were having a blast letting them off. Dottie was able to relax without having to worry about any work.

Dusty's siblings had come to Propwash for New Year, and the three kids were having a snowball fight. Lynn shook her head as she watched them play, bundled up in a warm coat. Brody was sat next to her, holding a warm mug of coffee in his hands. Skipper was sat off to the side, arguing with Leadbottom about the weather.

The old Cropduster was complaining about the snow covering the corn fields, meaning he was unable to dust them. Skipper was bored, really wishing he'd shut up. Mayday had gone to bed, feeling tired and not really wanting to stay up. Dusty noticed his mentor's boredom, and threw a snowball at him. Skipper looked up, just as another snowball hit Leadbottom. The old Cropduster ran off, claiming he was under fire, and Skipper grinned.

He quickly made another snowball, throwing it at his student. Dusty got hit in the back of the head, and the cold snow fell down the back of his neck. He shuddered, before him, Andy and Olivia returned fire on the old veteran. Skipper yelped, before roping Sparky in. The medic was quick to help him out. Chug saw what was happening and joined Skipper's side.

Dottie shook her head at the fight, keeping to the side wrapped in a coat, scarf, hat and gloves. She didn't want to be a part of it, knowing she'd get even colder. Had it not been for Olivia throwing a snowball at her, she would have stayed there. She threw one back, before hiding in the workshop as she decided to brew some hot chocolate.

She returned with a tray full of mugs of the hot drink, handing one to each person there. The snowball fight ended immediately as the six snow-covered people raced to get a mug each. They sat down in a circle in the snow. Dusty was sat between Olivia and Skipper. He smirked as he took out a small pocket flask, containing a little alcohol. He attempted to slip a little into his mentor's mug, but Skipper caught him, pouring the drink out.

"Nice try kid, but it ain't happening,"

Dusty faked pouting, dumping some snow down the back of Skipper's neck. "Well that's payback for earlier,". A snowball came flying across the circle, hitting him square in the face. Skipper laughed, and Sparky gave a mischievous smirk. Dusty glared,throwing another back at him. He dodged, and the snowball hit Lynn instead, who was sat next to him. Dusty gulped.

"Oops... sorry mom..."

Lynn smirked, throwing a snowball right back. Dusty wiped the snow off, sipping his drink. Olivia leant against his shoulder, exhausted. He looped an arm round her, keeping her close. Skipper ruffled his hair.

Chug took the quiet moment to sneak off, letting off a whole load more fireworks. As the clock struck twelve, bright colours filled the sky, and the people below gasped in awe. They smiled, cheering as 2014 left them, and 2015 rolled around. And so, a new year was just beginning.


End file.
